Y así la Señora Hudson los superó
by NariInverse
Summary: One Shot. Sherlock destroza el suéter de John, John pierde la bufanda de Sherlock, le pedirán ayuda cada quien por su parte a la señora Hudson, pero no contaban con que ella les pudiera voltear el juego. Regalo de cumpleaños para Paradice-cream. Slash Johnlock.


****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, me gusta escribir historias imaginándomelos..._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Paradice-cream._

_Esepero te guste =D_

**Y así la señora Hudson los superó.**

- Maldita sea Lestrade, debes ponerte entre la bala y yo – Sherlock se acercó a Greg corriendo, lo tomó entre los brazos mientras veía la pierna herida del detective inspector de Scotland Yard – Ya lo tenía todo controlado, no tenías que lanzarte con tus aires de heroísmo – Greg sonrió adolorido, al final no importaban las heridas, habían encontrado al culpable de las desapariciones antes que ocurriera de nuevo. Sherlock presionó la pierna y vio que era mucha sangre, entonces notó la presencia de la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

- John – y no solamente John, el doctor traía puesto uno de sus clásicos suéteres. Una idea macabra cruzó la cabeza del detective.

- Sherlock – Le contestó John sin dejar de ver la pierna de Greg – Necesita una ambulancia, no puedo hacer mucho – Sherlock miró hacia el vacío y después miró hacia John como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea.

- John, una ambulancia, ¡corre! Podemos perder al buen Greg – John se levantó listo para correr – Vamos John déjame el suéter, así irás más rápido.

John se quitó el suéter y lo tiró al piso. Instantes después Sherlock tomó el suéter de John y lo rompió, los trozos los utilizó para parar el sangrado de la pierna de Lestrade.

- Cuando se entere… - Sherlock interrumpió a Greg que estaba acostado en el asfalto intentando contener las respiración.

- No tiene por qué enterarse.

* * *

Recoger, recoger, recoger. La sala era un desastre, la firma de Sherlock Holmes estaba en cada rincón del cuarto, un reguero total, nada agradable a la vista de John quien tendría una cita en esa sala en la tarde. Como Sherlock le había hecho el favor de no estar a regañadientes sabía que podía acomodar la estancia con la tranquilidad y calma de que no aparecería su molesto compañero de piso para reclamarle el por qué alteraba el orden de las cosas.

Sacó la basura a los contenedores de la calle y respiró con tranquilidad, su tares estaba terminada, ahora podía pensar qué haría para su cita de la tarde. Recorrío el cuarto con una mirada más y se dio cuenta que algo importante faltaba. En el escritorio a un lado de la computadora de Sherlock debía de estar la bufanda del detective y no cualquier bufanda, era "la" bufanda azul oscuro de Sherlock.

- Me lleva Dios.

* * *

La señora Hudson comenzó a reír a la hora de escuchar la versión de John, horas antes había llegado Sherlock pidiéndole que le hiciera un suéter color verde para John, ahora llegaba John llorando por una bufanda azul.

- Pero no le diga a Sherlock señora – La mirada de ruego de John conmovió un poco a la señora Hudson pues asintió un tanto divertida. Que curiosa era esa pareja: destrozar sus cosas no el mismo día pero sí siendo las prendas favoritas de ambos.

- Quieres que haga una bufanda azul marino idéntica a la otra, se va a dar cuenta – Todos los sabían, no era secreto de estado, Sherlock notaría que esa no era su bufanda favorita.

- Hago su quehacer un mes – John no terminó de rogar cuando la señora Hudson tomó el estambre y el gancho para coser.

- Puedes comenzar por las escaleras que Sherlock y tu dejan siempre hechas un asco

Y no era John el único que estaba en jaque mate, Sherlock estaba en las mismas, era quien iba por las compras de la señora Hudson a cambio de un suéter idéntico al que había roto intentando salvar a Lestrade. Cuando llegó de la calle con las bolsas se encontró a John refregando la cocina del departamento de la señora Hudson y comenzó a burlarse.

- Pensé que trabajabas en una clínica ¿te rebajas así por dinero? – John apretó un trapo húmedo y lo tiró con enojo dentro de la cubeta llena de agua, se estaba preguntando cómo había decidido rebajarse a tanto por una bufanda. Orgullo de hombre… y fue su orgullo el que hizo notar las bolsas que llevaba el detective.

- Ahora vas por las compras de la señora Hudson – John no se burló pero no podía dejar de hacer su comentario en defensa propia.

- Nos hace precio especial en la renta, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

* * *

- Listo Sherlock querido, confía en mi, las cosas están en orden – La casera le entregó una bolsa negra y totalmente cerrada al detective, después de insistir que no lo revisara y Sherlock al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban en orden con el peso y proporción de la bolsa salió contento, esa tarde comería con John cuando este saliera de su turno en la clínica.

Se vieron cerca del centro y se dispusieron a caminar, ambos llevaban la misma bolsa negra, pero ninguno sospechó ya que la señora Hudson solía usar las mismas bolsas.

- ¿Comida china para llevar? – Buena elección pensó John, barata, sabrosa, barata de nuevo. Pasaron a un restaurante y llegaron con sus bolsas de comida y sorpresas al 221B.

- Esta tarde no esta la señora Hudson – Dijo Sherlock cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

- Parece ser que no – Contestó el doctor.

Entraron, John medio limpió la mesa mientras Sherlock se acostó en el sillón. Comieron, todo en orden, luego llegó el momento de las bolsas negras. Primero John tomó su bolsa y se la extendió a Sherlock, en ese momento el detective abrió los ojos enormemente y preguntó por lo que más temía John.

- ¿Y mi bufanda?

- Tu abre la bolsa y ya – Sherlock miró al pobre doctor con ganas de matarlo, abrió la bolsa que la señora Hudson le había dado a John, al ver el contenido se sorprendió a pesar de ya saber anticipadamente que el contenido no era su bufanda azul. ¡Un suéter verde!

- Creo que se equivocó – Atinó a decir el moreno, John se sorprendió y abrió la bolsa que sería para él comprendiendo todo. ¡Más de una bufanda azul! John miró a Sherlock y después rebuscó en la bolsa, era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de la señora Hudson. Al fondo de la bolsa encontró un pequeño papel doblado en dos, lo abrió y los colores se le subieron al rostro. "Deje atrás el orgullo y haga lo que haría si no fuera tan idiota" John no entendió esas palabras. Por su lado Sherlock se reía divertido.

- Esta mujer ha sido más lista que yo John dice su nota: "Póngale a Watson el suéter" esta mujer nos ha jugado una broma en grande – Soltó la bolsa y comenzó a aplaudir, era evidente que ahora no estaba aburrido.

- Pero ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo John sacando las bufandas – Creo que te las debo de poner.

- Ajá – Sherlock se acercó a John con el suéter entre las manos – Te pondré el suéter John Watson.

Los ojos de John brillaron, le encantaba cuando cosas así llegabas a suceder con su compañero de piso. No se hablaban y por alguna razón terminaban juntos, no siempre de la misma forma, la mayoría de las veces un simple abrazo era más que suficiente.

Sherlock pasó el suéter por la cabeza de John y al terminar de ponérselo sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, entonces John le puso la bufanda a Sherlock, pero esa bufanda era demasiado grande, más grande que las demás. El joven detective pasó la enorme bufanda cubriéndolos a los dos por el cuello y al final cerró los ojos. Un beso, un abrazo, una caricia.

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños Paradice, espero la estés pasando bien y bonito =D y espero te guste este pequeño regalo de mi parte._

_Espero que igual les gustara a todos. Besos y saludos._


End file.
